El Regalo Perfecto
by kryzay
Summary: ¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer por el regalo perfecto?, ¿Cómo saber qué es el regalo perfecto? Este fic es un one-shot que forma parte del 2do Reto Navideño para la sección King Of Fighters. Espero les guste...


Holis, ¡algo tarde pero aquí estoy!, ya saben, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a SNK y compañía, sólo la historia es mía, en esta ocasión, cambie de mis queridos Ikaris para intentar algo nuevo con esta pareja… y me gusto! Así que espero sus review con su opinión

Este fic es un one-shot que forma parte del 2do Reto Navideño para la sección King Of Fighters.

Recuerda, si ya me has leído, que _las palabras en esta forma son pensamientos,_ mientras que lo demás es lo que todos escuchan o bien la narración de la historia, el único nombre escrito al revés es porque está en un mundo que no les corresponde, un vivo en el Valle de los Muertos o un muerto en el Valle Tierra (el mundo de los vivos),

El Regalo Perfecto

Diciembre de 2005, faltaban dos horas para la gran fiesta… Todos los años desde que se unió a su "nueva familia", era lo mismo: de nuevo, los tres Ikaris originales se quedaban en la base, y la mujer que se hacía llamar Leona iba a una pequeño restaurant en esa misma plaza, pedía una mesa para dos, comía sola y él ya la había visto en ese lugar sin faltar a su cita…

Hablando de esa situación, Seirah no pasaba con ellos las fiestas, nunca lo hacía, siempre "era llamada para vigilar la Casa Blanca"… la razón, soeG no permitía que estuviera en Valle Tierra, ni con su hermano, ni con el "Amor de su Vida"

K' pasaba esos días con Máxima, Kula, Diana y Foxy, aunque extrañaba a su hermana, entendía que no era posible que estuviera con él, no le agradaba mucho esas fechas, pero desde que compartió la primera con esa chiquilla, hacia lo posible por no estar de mal humor…

Al menos lo intentaba

¡Pero era tan difícil!, esa chiquilla siempre tratando de dar "un toque navideño aquí y allá" colocando todo tipo de adornos, desde guirnaldas de colores verdes y rojos en las paredes de toda la casa, hasta copos de nieve dentro de la sala, que por su naturaleza no le costaba trabajo conservar, pero si a sus acompañantes de no caer en hipotermia, por lo que pasaban mucho tiempo en la cocina, Diana se encargaba de preparar la cena con ayuda de Foxy, Máxima estaba cerca de ellas, más de Diana, desde que la salvo de ese ataque de Nameless, era claro que ella también sentía algo por aquel vejete…

No podía culparlo, el sentía que tenía que cuidar a Kula, pero muchas veces no compaginaban en la forma de ser, ella era una niña mimada por esas dos mujeres, que con tal de quedar bien Máxima, siempre las apoyaba cuando le decían que era un huraño con ella, y para colmo no lo dejaban que fumara dentro de la casa, su único escape para tranquilizarse un poco…

Pero esta vez sería diferente, tenía que dejar de ser el Grinch de esa reunión, así que tenía que dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas que no le ayudaban en conseguir un regalo para su muñequita de hielo, ya era tarde, los constantes mensajes de su amigo era prueba de ello, pero el lugar estaba atascado de gente que busca los últimos obsequios para esa noche, y el no encontrar uno para su gatita (como últimamente le decía), no le ayudaba a controlar su mal genio en medio de esa plaza llena de gente con cara feliz y bolsas llenas.

El ya traía una bolsa, en ella había chocolates y dulces, había ideado regarle sólo los chocolates, _"al fin le gustan los dulces"_ pensó, pero en cuanto salió de la dulcería, consideró que no era suficiente por lo que se dirigía a algún lugar donde exhibían algunos muñecos de peluches, cuando de pronto lo vio: un oso blanco con una bufanda y gorrito azul metálico, entre sus manos había una linda media del mismo color, de esas que se cuelgan en la chimenea, ideal para meter los chocolates, pero lo que más le gusto fue el tamaño, no era demasiado grande como para sentirse estúpido al llevarlo en los brazos, pero no tan pequeño para que le dijeran que era un tacaño.

Entro a la tienda para pedirlo, al llegar al mostrador, todos los vendedores estaban ocupados, de pronto mira como uno de ellos baja el oso para mostrárselo a alguien más

" _¡Mierda, no puedo creer que tenga esta maldita suerte!,_ pensó al ver como el comprador lo inspeccionaba y lo colocaba junto a una Hello Kitty del mismo tamaño, una chica de cabello oscuro se acerca para atenderlo

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—En arrebatarle ese oso a ese tipo—le contesta señalando al muchacho que aún no se decidía por comprar alguno de esos peluches—estoy dispuestos a partirle la cara para entretenerlo…

—¿Dis-cul-pe? —pregunta la chica, su cara esta perpleja por lo que acaba de escuchar, así que trata de manejar la situación antes de que se saliera de control— nuestra política no es esa señor, ¿puedo mostrarle otros productos…?

—NO, QUIERO ESE OSO—dice K' apretando los dientes, su puño comienza a irradiar calor, avanza hacia el tipo que sin saberlo, quiere quitarle el regalo perfecto, empuja a los demás compradores que le estorban en su camino, la demostradora va tras él asustada y tratando de llamar a seguridad con la mirada, pero con toda la gente, no se ve ninguno para que la auxiliaran

En cuanto llegan a su objetivo y K' está a punto de dar el primer golpe en la cara del pobre sujeto, en unos cuantos segundos, se resuelve la situación:

—Bien ya me decidí—escuchó a aquel tipo— envuelva el oso para regalo, me lo llevo…

La chica se lleva ambas manos a los ojos, no puede ver el momento en que el peliblanco conecte el golpe que ya tenía preparado, el golpe que ocasionaría que todos los compradores huyan despavoridos con los regalos sin pagar, sólo un segundo pasa sin escuchar nada, así que abre sus dedos para ver como el comprador del oso ve con sorpresa al chico que se le había acercado con tanta hostilidad, tomar entre sus manos aquel peluche descartado

K' no despega los ojos de la Kitty, la gente que ha quitado a empujones no le habían permitido ver que la Hello Kitty tenía un bonito vestido azul, el mismo azul que su muñequita de hielo tenía en su cabello cuando la hacía enfadar, en una de sus manos, tiene una enorme paleta de colores simulando ser algo así como una varita y para terminar unas pequeñas alas de hada color fresa… pero lo que más le llamó la atención eran sus ojos, el hilo con el cual habían sido grabados en esa carita, era de color rojizo, que tocaba con una de sus manos como si fueran los ojos de su gatita cuando lo veía siempre…

—Si son raros—le dice aquel tipo sacándolo de sus pensamientos— como que deberían ser negros…—se jacta tomando el oso

—Cállate estúpido— le corta K' con una mirada fulminante—agradece que no te haya partido la cara como estaba dispuesto a hacer— voltea a ver la vendedora— quiero que me envuelva estos chocolates junto al peluche, pero primero présteme uno de sus bolígrafos…

Le tiende la caja de chocolates después de haber escrito algo en ellos, de entre todos los papeles para regalo, escogió un papel color rosa metálico con copos de nieve y un bonito moño color dorado. Pago el precio y con su regalo listo, partió a casa de Kula

La calle estaba cubierta de nieve, se preparaba mentalmente con las frases hirientes para que lo dejaran en paz por haber llegado tarde, de pronto una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, ya sabía qué hacer para dejarlos callados. Al llegar toca el timbre y apaga su cigarrillo, Kula abre la puerta, la molestia se refleja en su cara

—Tardaste demasiado K'—la molestia paso a asombro al momento de ver las dos bolsas de papel que traía en una mano

—Pero llegue Kula— una tenue sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios al entrar a la casa, la razón fue que después de la molestia y el asombro que tenía al abrir la puerta, su gatita tenía en la cara grabada solo curiosidad por ver que traía, en la sala ya se sentía la baja temperatura y los rastros de nieve en los muebles y el árbol, en la puerta que daba a la cocina, Diana Foxy y Máxima estaban de pie con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, así que con lentitud saca tres bolsas pequeñas que traía en una de las bolsas grandes, las coloca en la base del árbol que en este año está decorados con bastones de dulces y los mira a la cara

—Cada bolsa tiene su nombre—mira como las protectoras de Kula, no dicen una palabra, Máxima ha dejado caer sus brazos junto a su cuerpo por la sorpresa— son solo dulces, no se emocionen, _"ver su cara no tiene precio"_ —piensa esto último al ver sus bocas abiertas a mas no poder, mientras coloca la otra bolsa

—Y… ¿ese regalo es para Kula? —pregunta la de cabello rubio-fresa al ver que no lo saca de la bolsa de papel

—Tendrás que saberlo hasta después de cenar…

NI siquiera termino de decir la oración, Kula ya ha cubierto la distancia y saca el regalo de la bolsa de papel, rasga el papel y mira a la Hada Kitty, sobre la caja de chocolates hay una nota que abre:

"Kula:

Esta es la hada de los dulces, pero YO te daré el mejor de todos

K' "

—¿Y cuál es el mejor dulce que puedes darle a Kula? —levanta la vista de la nota, K' está frente a ella, se retira sus gafas, una de sus manos se posa en su mejilla y la besa en los labios

Una dulce sonrisa pinta la cara de Kula cuando se separan, mientras que en las de sus compañeros, el shock no los deja emitir una palabra, K' retira un mechón de cabello provocando una caricia detrás de su oreja

—K'… Kula no tiene un regalo para ti…—menciona en voz baja aún ruborizada

—¿Te gustó? —contesta K', Kula asiente—entonces ese es mi mejor regalo

* * *

No pude evitar mencionar a mis Ikaris, espero que les haya gustado, me costó muucho trabajo por eso hasta ahorita pude publicar, borre una y otra vez hasta que quede conforme con esto, gracias por leer y por hacer estos espacios…

A cuidarse mucho y a disfrutar de estos días… Sonrían

¡Feliz Navidad y un muy Prospero año 2017!


End file.
